Fuego de Infierno
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Three shot - El juez Diamante es el encargado de promulgar la Verdadera Fe, eliminando la herejía del planeta. Sin embargo, una joven sacerdotisa pagana hará tambalear sus preceptos, haciendolo sucumbir al pecado. Basado en la canción Fuego de Infierno, banda sonora de El Jorobado de Notre Dame de Walt Disney. Contiene lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La canción,el título de este fic y las características en las que me baso (Frollo y Esmeralda) para Diamante y Serena respectivamente, pertenecen a El Jorobado de Notre Dame de Walt Disney y son usados sin fines de lucro. Se recomienda discreción y mente abierta para los temas religiosos y sexuales aquí mencionados. Si eres sensible a estos temas, no sigas leyendo.

 **I.**

El Universo estaba convulsionado por una revolución; reyes y emperadores de planetas enteros se encontraban en un dilema de dogmas, enfrentando sus antiguas creencias con las nuevas, proclamadas por el Papa y la Iglesia, aceptadas por unos y rechazadas por otros, poniendo un nuevo orden cósmico.

El planeta gobernado por Galaxia desde hacía mucho tiempo se había convertido a la Verdadera Fe, y ella había nacido con las creencias monoteístas, bautizada y proclamada Emperatriz por la Gracia de Dios. Sin embargo, aún había unos cuantos que aún se empeñaban en mantener su fe pagana, adorando a Dioses y Diosas que eran considerados aliados de la oscuridad, manchando el nombre del Único Todopoderoso y era algo que la reina rubia no podía permitir.

Por eso empezó una cruzada, convirtiendo a aquellas almas perdidas y aniquilando a las rebeldes que aún se aferraban a la herejía, persiguiéndolos por todo el planeta y cazando a Los Nueve Dioses que aún se mantenían en pie.

Pero el planeta era muy extenso, y la mujer necesitaba de hombres temerosos de Dios que la ayudaran en aquella ardua tarea.

A su corta edad, Diamante había decidido seguir la nueva doctrina, bautizarse y serle fiel e incondicional a Galaxia, convirtiéndose en el más leal de sus súbditos,

Ahora, en la plenitud de sus 25 años, el joven prelado había sido consagrado como Juez al servicio de la Fe, en otras palabras, Galaxia lo había vuelto un militar religioso que tenía el poder de impartir justicia, condenar, matar, exonerar, perdonar o convertir a todos aquellos que aún tuvieran creencias paganas.

De rasgos bien definidos y varoniles, el platinado era un hombre cruel, vanidoso y arrogante que justificaba sus acciones en nombre de Dios. Sus ojos, de color púrpura, siempre se mostraban fríos y su boca era una línea recta inexpresiva que lo hacían inquietantemente atractivo para todas las mujeres, nobles y plebeyas, pero él, solo tenía ojos para su iglesia y la Dama de Hierro que, además, le había otorgado un título nobiliario.

Así, el Príncipe Diamante era un hombre recto y puro que jamás había caído en la tentación y pecado… hasta ahora.

~o~

El platinado caminó con paso seguro por los pasillos de Palacio, en dirección a la Sala del Trono. Recién regresaba de una incursión, la cual había dejado un saldo considerable de muertos, unos cuantos convertidos y la captura de las sacerdotisas de Urano y Neptuno, las más odiadas por la Emperatriz. Llegó ante la puerta de doble hoja y la abrió, sin ningún protocolo.

El heraldo hizo una reverencia y tras un leve anuncio, el hombre hizo a un lado su capa, postrándose a los pies de la mujer que lo observaba con impaciencia desde el trono.

\- Bienvenido, Príncipe – dijo la mujer, dándole la orden que se incorporara - ¿Y Bien? – los ojos ambarinos de la mujer destellaron impacientes.

\- Majestad, los templos de Urano y Neptuno han sido destruidos, y los paganos fueron quemados vivos dentro de ellos. Los demás aceptaron dejar sus herejías y fueron bautizados, levantando una nueva ciudad. Las sacerdotisas han sido capturadas y ya se encuentran en el calabozo.

\- Bien Diamante, no sabes lo satisfecha que me siento al enterarme que ese par de…- Galaxia aspiró tanto como pudo – impías pecadoras estén capturadas.

El joven asintió

\- ¡Cómo es posible que esas mujeres hayan pecado de esa manera! Sabes lo que dicen las Escrituras – la emperatriz estaba alterada

\- " _Y Dios los creo, mujer y hombre fueron creados a su imagen y semejanza…*"_ \- recitó solemne el platinado - Lo sé, Majestad, conozco la cita bíblica.

\- Mujer y hombre – la voz de la emperatriz era un siseo letal – y ellas vivían en pecado carnal y mortal, como amantes, fornicando como bestias al amparo de sus Dioses protectores, igual de herejes que ellas. ¡Mátalas! No merecen ser perdonadas en vida, sino juzgadas por el Padre desde la muerte.

\- Así lo haré, Mi Señora – respondió Diamante – sus almas corrompidas serán limpiadas con el fuego eterno.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi querido Diamante – la mujer se recargó sobre un brazo, mirándolo con cierto brillo de sadismo en su mirada – me recuerdas tanto a mí, cuando destruí los templos de Saturno y Plutón y condené a la horca a sus respectivas sacerdotisas por no arrepentirse.

El platinado sonrió satisfecho; Galaxia era un modelo a seguir para él.

\- Y esa gran hazaña, Majestad, de la Liberación de la Fe en las Tierras gobernadas por el Silencio y el Tiempo fue lo que me hizo decidirme para convertirme y servirle a usted – el joven hizo una reverencia en un evidente estado de excitación.

\- No, muchacho, a mí no me sirves. Recuerda que le sirves a él – la mujer señaló un gran crucifijo.

\- Un honor y un placer hacerlo, Señora.

\- Ahora ve y termina de una vez con tu misión, que aún quedan cinco Dioses más.

Diamante hizo una reverencia, agitó su larga capa y salió del lugar.

~o~

\- ¡Hermano! Haz vuelto – el muchacho abrazó al Príncipe Diamante

\- Si hermano, sano y salvo gracias a Dios.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar a través del patio, el cual estaba cubierto de verde follaje y hermosas rosas rojas que le daban vida a las columnatas grises de piedra que sostenían el palacio de Galaxia.

\- Te fuiste por tanto tiempo, que no supe si volvería a verte – dijo Zafiro, con un gesto de preocupación.

\- Pero aquí estoy, contigo – el platinado sonrió levemente ante la sincera zozobra de su menor hermano.

Si había alguien que podía dulcificar el alma de hierro del Príncipe, era aquel mozalbete pelinegro de ojos color azul y escasos 18 años, quien, a su edad, comenzaba a ser tan cruel y sanguinario como el platinado juez.

\- Tuviste audiencia con la emperatriz, ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Vine a darle el parte de guerra – el hombre se llevó las manos a la espalda – Urano y Neptuno fueron derrocados y sus sacerdotisas capturadas. Ahora están en el calabozo esperando la sentencia. Su Majestad ha ordenado su ejecución.

\- Las sacerdotisas – Zafiro se quedó pensativo – se dice que ellas…

\- ¡No hermano! – Diamante lo tomó por ambos brazos – no ensucies tu mente con pensamientos pecaminosos. Si, así es, ellas vivían en pecado, por lo que han sido condenadas sin derecho a juicio o exoneración.

\- Es lo menos que pueden merecerse – Zafiro desvió los ojos, pensativo - ¿y ahora? ¿Qué sigue?

\- Aún quedan cinco Dioses que debemos destruir

\- Algunos hombres me han informado que las sacerdotisas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter se encuentran aquí, al parecer, porque planean ocultar y proteger a la sacerdotisa de Selene.

\- Con que están aquí – Diamante se acarició la barbilla – Selene… la sacerdotisa más codiciada. Dicen que su cabello fue hecho con los rayos del sol y su piel es del color de la Luna.

\- Dicen que realmente ella es la verdadera Diosa, y que todos los Dioses la protegían a ella.

\- El único verdadero es nuestro Dios, y no hay otro – aclaró Diamante, comenzando a enfurecerse – ordena a un pequeño grupo de hombres. Si esas mujeres realmente se encuentran aquí, será pan comido capturarlas.

\- Si – el pelinegro hizo una reverencia

\- Infórmame cualquier noticia que tengas. Debemos terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Diamante se cruzó de brazos, observando como su hermano se alejaba. Zafiro era un gran estratagema y sabía que movería cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrar a esas arpías, por lo que podía estar tranquilo.

Tomó el rosario de cristal obscuro que llevaba alrededor de una de sus muñecas y empezó a tocar las cuentas, al tiempo que pronunciaba una oración. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que aquella cruzada religiosa terminara y entonces, el planeta estaría libre de las tinieblas.

~o~

La catedral estaba llena de nobles y plebeyos, quienes, fervorosos, habían asistido a escuchar misa. El cardenal Rubeus daba la celebración en latín mientras el incienso inundaba las naves principales del recinto.

Hasta el frente, acompañada de su séquito, la emperatriz Galaxia estaba hincada, devotamente entregándose a sus oraciones mientras, tres bancas atrás, Diamante ponía toda su atención en la homilía, sin dejar de pasar entre sus dedos las cuentas de su rosario de cristal oscuro.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose discretamente, pero no volteó. Siguió concentrado en sus oraciones.

\- Hermano – Zafiro se inclinó hacia su oído, susurrándole – las sacerdotisas han sido capturadas.

Diamante abrió los ojos, entornando la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentran? – preguntó discretamente

\- En el Palacio de Justicia.

Sin decir más, el platinado se persignó y salió de la iglesia, seguido de Zafiro.

~o~

Diamante no podía ocultar la satisfacción que le embargaba el tener a las cuatro mujeres frente a él, encadenadas de pies y manos y flanqueadas por sus soldados en aquella lúgubre sala del Palacio de Justicia.

Sus pasos retumbaban en el lugar, produciendo un seco sonido que se confundía con el crepitar de las antorchas.

Zafiro se encontraba en una de las esquinas, observando la escena, con un aire tan inexpresivo e intimidante como el del mismo juez.

Las sacerdotisas lo miraban llenas de odio y repugnancia.

\- Dios debe de verme con ojos misericordiosos al ponerme en bandeja de plata cuatro ratones de una sola vez – dijo, burlón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Marte se removió, haciendo sonar sus cadenas

\- Acabar con las creencias paganas que por supuesto ustedes promueven, alimentando con pecado el alma de los buenos hombres, seduciéndolos y envolviéndolos en sus mentiras, en sus aberraciones…

\- ¡La única aberración que veo aquí es la manera en la que cazas y das muerte a gente inocente! – Venus le desafió – matas en nombre de un crucificado, pregonando el amor, ¿quién es pues ese Dios del que tanto hablas que permite que se cometan atrocidades en su nombre?

\- Venus – Mercurio trató de calmarla, pero la rubia no hizo caso

\- ¿Acaso nosotras matamos más personas de las que tú y tu Fe lo hacen?

Diamante montó en cólera inmediatamente, soltando una fuerte bofetada contra la rubia, rompiéndole el labio.

\- Bruja, hechicera, pecadora – el hombre la tomó fuertemente de los desnudos brazos, no pudiendo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara al contacto de la suave piel – ramera…conozco a la perfección el culto de tu Diosa.

Venus lo miraba llena de odio

\- Seduces e invitas a los hombres a tener deseos carnales, despertando sus bajas pasiones con esa indumentaria que usas – el hombre la acercó hacia él, observando plenamente la turgencia de sus senos – no vas a poder conmigo.

El juez se deleitó acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, para después soltarla con violencia.

\- ¡Eres un animal! – le gritó ella.

\- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo animal que puedo llegar a ser! – le gritó, mitad enojado, mitad excitado, pero pronto trato de calmarse – pero que idiota soy, no voy a caer en tu embrujo ni en tu tentación.

Las mujeres lo miraban llenas de rabia.

\- Ahora, díganme. Falta una de ustedes… ¿dónde está Selene? – Diamante las miraba con impaciencia.

\- Ella está fuera de tu alcance – respondió Júpiter – jamás la vas a encontrar.

\- Les recuerdo – interrumpió Zafiro – que si se arrepienten de sus pecados, podrán tener un lugar en el Reino de los cielos. Resístanse, y tendrán una condena eterna en el Infierno. ¿¡Dónde está Selene!?

Las sacerdotisas guardaron silencio.

\- Llévenselas al calabozo – ordenó Diamante – y tortúrenlas hasta que hablen.

A empujones, los soldados sacaron a las sacerdotisas mientras Zafiro ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ella no pudo seducirme.

\- Temí por ti, cuando la tomaste por los brazos – el pelinegro abrazó a su hermano – y luego yo… - su rostro se enrojeció – ella es hermosa.

El platinado tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano, un tanto preocupado. Sabía que el chico había estado expuesto al embrujo de la sacerdotisa y al ser joven, fácilmente podía caer en la perdición.

\- Vayamos a la capilla a rezar. No permitiré que tu alma sea corrompida.

Ambos hombres salieron del lugar, dispuestos a limpiar sus mentes de oscuros pensamientos, sin embargo, en la mente de Diamante una idea estaba fija: pediría con todo el fervor que fuera posible poder encontrar muy pronto a la sacerdotisa de Selene y acabar con todas de una vez.

~o~

La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba en una pequeña capilla, flaqueada por columnatas. En medio, había un precioso cristal que brillaba con la luz de la luna llena que caía sobre él gracias a la abertura del techo abovedado.

La muchacha estaba hincada, rezando, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba, lleno de dolor al sentir la agonía que sus cuatro compañeras sufrían al ser sometidas a las torturas impuestas por el juez Diamante.

Alzó el rostro, bañado en lágrimas. Sus ojos azul cielo ahora parecían dos bellos luceros y el largo cabello rubio lo llevaba trenzado, dándole un aspecto románico.

\- Esto debe parar – dijo en un suave murmullo – gente inocente está muriendo. Este no es el nuevo orden que el Maestro quería y que los Dioses habían aceptado. Debo hacer algo.

Decidida, la sacerdotisa lunar se levantó. Todas la habían protegido para que Galaxia y sus huestes llegaran a ella y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer su parte.

Abandonó con cautela el Panteón, cambiando su larga túnica por una un poco más corta y ajustada, dándole la movilidad que necesitaba y se encaminó hacia la ciudad principal. No más muertes y más justicia era lo que pediría.

~o~

El día había amanecido especialmente gris. Diamante y un pequeño ejército se dirigían a las localidades donde se encontraban asentados los templos de Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter. Venus había sido el primer templo en caer, para satisfacción del platinado.

No le dio oportunidad a nadie de redimirse y masacró a su antojo a los paganos, sin siquiera escuchar sus plegarias. Ahora, Marte era el objetivo.

Encendió el templo mientras capturaba herejes, unos cuantos pidiendo piedad y misericordia, aceptando convertirse mientras otros tanto reusándose a abandonar sus creencias.

El hombre, Biblia en mano, leía algunos pasajes mientras la caza y muerte estaban en pleno apogeo. Pronto, como un ángel, apareció una joven rubia entre aquella multitud enloquecida.

\- ¡Basta! – la chica llamó la atención del hombre - ¿cómo es posible que vayas pregonando justicia si castigas y maltratas a este pueblo? ¿Es que acaso esto es lo que tu Dios desea? ¡No justifiques en su nombre lo que tu obscura alma corrompida desea! – la muchacha lo señaló con índice de fuego, sin importarle las consecuencias que pudiera traerle esto

\- ¡Insolente! ¿Quién eres tú para venir a blasfemar?

\- Creo que sabes muy bien quien soy, Juez y Príncipe Diamante. Me has estado buscando. Soy la sacerdotisa que faltaba, Selene.

El pecho del platinado de infló al tiempo que trémulo, miraba a la chica. Nunca en su vida había visto una mujer como aquella, ni siquiera las otras sacerdotisas le habían enfrentado como ella. Y sus ojos… había algo en esa mirada que lo descolocó por completo.

Zafiro se percató de todo aquello, no pudiendo evitar sentir odio contra la pagana que osaba desafiar a su hermano y que, evidentemente, con su brujería, lo había afectado.

\- ¡Atrápenla! – ordenó el juez, mientras los hombres comenzaban a perseguir a la mujer.

\- Hermano, ¿estás bien?

\- Si Zafiro, no te preocupes. ¡No permitas que esa bruja escape!

* * *

* Génesis 27, Antiguo Testamento

Que tal Bombones! Trayendo para ustedes una nueva mini historia que espero les guste

Traigo una fascinación con Frollo, Esmeralda y Fuego de infierno que quise, obviamente, "adaptar" por así decirlo su historia. Espero no herir susceptibilidades con los temas aquí mencionados, los cuales estoy tocándolos de la forma más profesional posible. Aclaro que soy de fe católica pero me estoy tratando de basar en los inicios de la religión cuando bueno, todo esto era perseguido y condenado, ya que, es parte de la historia de la humanidad.

Aclaro que no es un songfic y que no me estoy centrando en una época específica, por lo que es un revoltijo histórico lo que estoy haciendo xD

Ya pronto subo capitulo de Moonlight Destiny, es que me está pasando lo mismo que con Dulce tentación :/ pero espero pronto la inspiración vuelva.

Me despido, que pasen linda noche y no se olviden de pasar por mi página en Facebook y por nuestro grupo, Constelación estelar! Besos estelares! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje soez, lime y temas religiosos. Se recomienda discreción.

A la orden de Zafiro, los soldados se desplegaron, persiguiendo a la rubia sacerdotisa que se había perdido entre la gente.

Diamante tomó su caballo y también salió en pos de la chica. Se sentía burlado. Pero como diera lugar la atraparía y lograría su cometido.

Selene corrió entre la multitud, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero al distinguirla como una sacerdotisa, la ayudaba a protegerse de los hombres que ya le pisaban los talones. Tenían la esperanza que ella terminara con esa masacre que Galaxia comenzara años atrás.

Pronto, llegó a una iglesia, donde y a pesar que su idiosincrasia era muy distinta a la que se predicaba en aquel templo, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar. Estaba cansada, agitada y asustada. Aún no comprendía en qué momento se le había ocurrido enfrentar a ese hombre.

La muchacha cayó de hinojos, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Diosa Selene, ayúdame.

En ese instante, escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Rápidamente, la chica volteó, tan solo viendo la blanca sotana arrastrándose por el piso.

\- Hija, ¿estás bien? - el hombre se agachó, tomándola por los hombros

\- Yo… creo que no debería estar aquí – la muchacha se incorporó.

\- Tranquila. Ésta es la casa de Dios y todos son bienvenidos.

\- Pero…

En ese instante, la puerta de la iglesia se abrió violentamente, dando paso a Diamante, Zafiro y un grupo de hombres.

\- ¡Padre Jadeite aléjese de esa mujer del demonio! – gritó el platinado, señalándola con índice de fuego.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – el sacerdote no comprendía

\- Padre, entréguenos a esa sacerdotisa que promulga el paganismo y la herejía sobre la Verdadera Fe – dijo el joven pelinegro, evidentemente excitado.

\- Debemos purificar y convertir, promulgando la Verdadera Fe – reafirmó Diamante.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Aquí todos son bienvenidos y esta joven está buscando un refugio. No pueden tocarla mientras esté en la Casa de Dios.

\- Pero padre, ¡es una sacerdotisa! ¡Le rinde culto a Selene! – el platinado estaba exaltado

\- Yo solo veo una jovencita que está siendo mancillada por ustedes, que ningún daño le hace a nadie con sus creencias. Y ahora, ¡fuera de aquí! Esta muchacha está bajo asilo.

El padre acompañó a los hombres hasta la puerta, quienes, de mala gana, tuvieron que regresar sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo, nadie se percató que Diamante se escurrió entre los pilares, y una vez que el padre se distrajo con sus hombres, tomó a la chica por detrás, inmovilizándola.

\- Si crees que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, te equivocas – le susurró fríamente al oído.

\- Suéltame – la chica forcejeó.

El hombre no pudo evitar deleitarse con el fino talle de la muchacha, y aspirar el suave olor a dulzón que emanaba de su cabello.

\- No puedo imaginar a tan hermosa criatura condenada en lo más profundo de los avernos…- Diamante repegó su nariz al femenino cuello, inhalando el suave aroma, sintiendo como la opresión dentro de su pantalón se hacía dolorosa.

\- ¿Qué haces? – ella movió la cabeza, intentado alejarse del contacto

Sin decir nada, el platinado la hizo girar sobre sí misma, quedando la chica frente a él y tomándola por los brazos. En ese instante, su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar, agitado, ante la aurea e inmaculada belleza de la rubia. Se perdió en los hermosos ojos color azul cielo que lo miraban entre enojo y miedo, la respingona y pequeña naricilla y los carnosos y rosados labios que se antojaban exquisitos…

Diamante tragó saliva, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre. En ese momento comprendió que la deseaba como nunca había deseado a mujer alguna.

\- Solo imagino lo bien que te quedaría una soga alrededor de tan hermoso cuello.

De un brusco movimiento, la sacerdotisa se soltó, alejándose unos pasos.

\- Sé lo que te imaginas, y aun así pregonas la fe… me das asco - ella lo miró con el ceño adusto.

\- Típico de las embusteras como tu, tentando a los hombres a sucumbir ante el pecado de la carne. Escúchame bien, sacerdotisa, no puedo hacerte nada aquí porque Dios es misericordioso y no sé cómo, te ha acogido bajo su amparo, pero pon un pie fuera y te juro, te juro por los ejércitos celestiales que voy a atraparte y yo mismo me encargaré de prenderle fuego a la leña que estará a tus pies.

Y dicho esto, el platinado agitó su capa y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del lugar.

A partir de ese momento, el desasosiego se había apoderado de la razón y el corazón del joven juez. Confundido, su espíritu sufría y se corrompía ante los pensamientos pecaminosos que Selene había despertado en él, haciéndolo desearla cada vez más y sintiéndose avergonzado por ello.

Él había hecho un juramento, renunciando a los placeres terrenales para servirles a la Única Iglesia y a su amada Emperatriz, siendo un hombre de fe y ahora, el demonio se le había presentado en formas de mujer, internándose en sus sueños, alimentando sus más oscuros deseos.

Al paso de los días, la encarnizada batalla de Diamante con sus demonios se acrecentaba, y su obsesión por capturar a la hechicera causante de todos sus males se volvía desquiciante. Por alguna extraña razón, había escapado de la iglesia y ahora se encontraba prófuga, mientras las otras sacerdotisas eran torturadas, haciéndolas pagar el precio de su frustración.

Zafiro era silencioso testigo del sufrimiento de su hermano, no entendiendo como había podido ser tan débil y caer ante el embrujo de la ramera rubia. El pelinegro odiaba a la muchacha y pedía con todas sus fuerzas ser él quien la encontrara y poder arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tajo, para llevársela en una bandeja de plata a su afligido hermano que enfrentaba la dura prueba de la carne.

La sacerdotisa había logrado escapar con ayuda del Padre Jadeite, quien no estaba de acuerdo en la forma que tenía de evangelizar la Emperatriz Galaxia, pero tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto.

Por ello, había ayudado a la chica y ahora, ella recorría por las noches los pequeños poblados, ayudada por los buenos ciudadanos, tratando de salvar su existencia y poder hacer algo que evitara tanta masacre.

Sin embargo, los hombres del Príncipe ya estaban tras su pista. Pronto se enteraron que se encontraba en un poblado cercano a la Gran Ciudad, y el platinado juez ordenó sitiarlo y revisar casa por casa hasta que la capturaran, y a esa tarea se dieron los hombres.

~o~

Una noche, Diamante despertó agitado y bañado en sudor. Había sido víctima de una de esas habituales pesadillas que lo perseguían desde que clavara su mirada en los endemoniados ojos azul cielo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, limpiando el sudor de su frente. Su miembro palpitaba, clamando ser saciado.

Tentado estuvo en autosatisfacerse, evocando las imágenes de su sueño en donde, espléndida en su mórbida desnudes, la hermosa sacerdotisa de Selene se colaba en su lecho, deslizando su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras él le tomaba las firmes caderas, entrando lentamente en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer.

El joven juez movió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos pecaminosos; tomó el vaso que se encontraba junto a su buró, se sirvió un poco de agua fresca y bebió con avidez. Tenía la garganta seca.

Giró su rostro hacia la vacilante veladora que con su macilenta luz iluminaba la habitación, proyectando sombras extrañas en la pared.

Desechó la idea de la autosatisfacción y se dirigió hacia el pequeño nicho que estaba en su alcoba, donde la imagen de María lo miraba, misericordiosa.

Tomó su rosario de cuentas de cristal oscuro y se hincó frente a la imagen, pasando entre sus dedos las pequeñas esferas.

\- Beata María, tu sabes que hombre recto soy, que orgulloso lucho contra el mal – el platinado comenzó a rezar, desesperado – Beata María, tu sabes que muy puro soy, no como el vulgo débil y banal…

La plegaría del hombre se hizo desesperada, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Entonces María, di por qué la veo y sus ojos como llamas son – el hombre alzó la mirada hacia la imagen – la veo, la siento, su pelo rubio como el sol me quema y asi pierdo la razón…¡Cual fuego de infierno me quema el corazón, impuro deseo, maldita tentación!

Diamante se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndolo, para después reanudar su plegaria.

\- Protégeme María, de este su hechizo cruel, sino su fuego a matarme va, ¡destruye a Selene, que pruebe el fuego de Luzbel o deja que sea mía y mía será!

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dando paso al joven pelinegro.

\- Hermano, ¿estás bien? – Zafiro lucía preocupado

\- Sí – respondió el príncipe, pasando una mano sobre su cabello ahora despeinado - ¿qué pasa, Zafiro? - preguntó algo molesto

\- La sacerdotisa escapó – soltó sin más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No tenían sitiado Elysion?

\- Si pero… - el muchacho se llevó la mano a los labios – algo no salió bien.

\- Bueno, no importa, la encontraré así tenga que quemar toda la ciudad – dijo, en una febril euforia.

Zafiro no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los puños ante la obsesión de su hermano por esa mujer. Miró la imagen santa, se persigno y salió de la habitación, cerrando lentamente la puerta mientras Diamante volvía a sus oraciones y plegarias.

\- Hay fuego de infierno, sacerdotisa escogerás o a mí o a la hoguera, se mía o ¡arderas! – sentenció el desdichado prelado.

~o~

Diamante se había vuelto más duro y obsesivo en la búsqueda de Selene. Él mismo había decidido ir en persona, amenazando y haciendo uso de su poder para sacarle información a la gente mientras en el calabozo, torturaba a las pobres sacerdotisas tratando de sacarles alguna palabra que lo llevara directo hacia la rubia mujer causante de su perdición.

\- ¡No se la pudo haber tragado la tierra! – espetó, golpeando la mesa, asustando a Zafiro – cuando la tenga entre mis manos juro que… - no terminó la frase, porque sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacerle, que no era precisamente quemarla en leña verde.

En ese instante, uno de los generales de su ejército entró en aquella sala del Palacio Imperial.

\- Príncipe, Ministro – el hombre hizo una leve reverencia – capturamos a la sacerdotisa.

Al escuchar aquella noticia, Diamante y Zafiro abrieron mucho los ojos.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el prelado

\- En el calabozo del Palacio de Justicia, Señor.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y rápidamente abandonaron la sala para dirigirse hacia el palacio.

~o~

Diamante abrió poco a poco la puerta de la celda, colocando la antorcha en la pared y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahí la divisó, agazapada en uno de los rincones. Tenía el largo cabello rubio enmarañado, el vestido hecho jirones y el rostro sucio. Sin embargo, eso en nada le restaba belleza.

El platinado se acercó lentamente, llenándose las pupilas de ella.

\- Mira nada más – dijo, sardónico – creo que tu diosa te ha desamparado.

La chica ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Simplemente se abrazó las piernas, repegándose contra la pared.

El hombre llegó hasta ella, agachándose. Estiró una mano y suavemente la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndola que lo encarara.

\- Una hermosa chiquilla como tu no debería de estar en un lugar como este – Diamante le apartó algunas hebras de cabello que caían sobre su rostro – tu debes estar entre sábanas de seda.

Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó los dedos sobre los femeninos labios, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Se le antojaba hermosa y perfecta, ingenua y virginal.

\- Déjame en paz – por fin habló la rubia.

\- Sabes cuáles son los cargos que se te imputan, ¿verdad?

\- No he cometido ningún crimen

\- Tu crimen es el promulgar el culto a los dioses paganos que no existe. Eras la única sacerdotisa que faltaba y ahora las tengo a las cinco.

\- ¿Cinco? ¿Estan vivas? ¿Y Urano y Neptune? – la muchacha preguntó esperanzada

\- Ese par de rameras fueron las primeras en morir, sin embargo, las otras aun estan vivas, y todo depende de ti, mi querida sacerdotisa…

\- No entiendo – la rubia lo miraba ceñuda

\- Yo puedo salvarte, yo soy el camino – dijo el hombre, tocándose el pecho – escógeme y te otorgaré el perdón eterno, salvaras tu alma y la de tus amigas y las rescatarás de las garras de la muerte.

\- ¿Y si no qué? – la muchacha preguntó desafiante

\- Las verás morir de la peor manera, y luego morirás.

\- Jamás te escogería, cerdo – Selene le respondió entre dientes.

En ese instante, los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de sus amigas llegaron hasta la celda, preocupando a la chica.

Diamante mostró una sarcástica sonrisa, incorporándose.

\- Piensa bien las cosas, Selene. En tus manos están no solo cuatro vidas, sino la vida de todos sus seguidores. Escógeme y yo les daré el indulto debido, y no solo eso, te libraré de la condena eterna, así que tú sabes.

El hombre se incorporó, agitó su capa y salió del lugar, dejando a la chica en la penumbra total.

Una vez sola, Selene sacó toda la tensión en un llanto nervioso, sintiéndose acorralada. No solo se trataba de su vida, sino que estaba en juego la vida de sus amigas y la de cientos de personas, y ella las tenía en sus manos. Ella podía decidir si vivían y morían.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, alzó el rostro hacia la ventana ojival del calabozo por donde se colaba la luz de la luna llena.

\- Diosa Selene, ayúdame por favor. Ayúdame a decidir lo que tengo que hacer – rezó, casi en un débil susurro.

* * *

Qué tal Bombones! Pues ya estamos a la mitad de este three shot que espero les esté gustando, y al paso que voy, como que ya me estoy ganando mi pase directo al infierno xD

Diamante ya tiene en su poder a nuestra pobre Selene, y le ha dado a escoger, ¿qué creen que haga ella? ¿Aceptará intercambiar deseos carnales por su vida y la de sus amigas?

Quiero un rosario negro como el de Diamante! Me lo imagino y ha de ser precioso. En cuanto vea uno lo compraré jeje

Invitado Misterioso: Que bueno que te ha gustado! Si, esa es la idea, todo un mix de épocas jaja entre la griega, la medieval y un poquito de los años 1700. Gracias por leerme y por tu review!

Me despido, recuerden pasar por la página en FB, que compartimos cosillas bien chéveres y no olviden pasar por nuestro grupo, Constelación Estelar! Nos leemos pronto, que tengan excelente domingo, besos estelares!


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 **Advertencia:** Contiene lemon

Diamante se recargó sobre la puerta, escuchando el débil llanto y la plegaria de la muchacha, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza. Empuñó la mano y giró la cabeza hacia un lado; ya no había vuelta atrás, la sacerdotisa sería suya como diera lugar.

Conocía a la perfección el culto de todos y cada uno de los dioses, los había estudiado para poder acabar con ellos, y si su memoria no fallaba, la Diosa Selene era benevolente y sacrificada, siempre entregando su vida por los demás a costa de la suya propia. Por eso sabía que la rubia no se negaría, que al final iría a él con tal de salvar la vida de sus amigas.

Ahora solo faltaba una sola cosa: convencer a su Majestad que le permitiera quedarse con Selene como su mujer. Si, estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su misión, la cruzada por la Fe, pero, ¿acaso no tenía derecho él también de estar con alguien? ¿Acaso él no tenía el poder suficiente para redimir y salvar almas de esa forma, limpiando sus pecados a través de la entrega carnal?

Tenía encanto y lo sabía, incluso, podía adivinar que Galaxia tenía pensamientos pecaminosos con él, pues en más de una ocasión había advertido un ligero coqueteo por parte de la mujer, así que lo ocuparía para su beneficio.

\- Hermano, ¿estás bien? – Zafiro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Si, ¿por qué? – el platinado de incorporó, despegándose de la puerta y saliendo al pasillo, al encuentro del pelinegro.

\- Pues, te quedaste pensativo. Me preocupas.

\- No es nada – comenzaron a caminar fuera de pasadizo de las celdas.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con esa mujerzuela? ¿Qué harás con ella? ¿La matarás?

\- Haces muchas preguntas, hermano. No, no lo haré. La pediré como esposa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos – No puedes, es decir, ¡es una apóstata! Debe convertirse o morir.

\- Eso, hermano – el joven juez se situó delante del pelinegro – es justo lo que hará. Se convertirá a nuestra fe cuando sea mía, y si no acepta, morirá – sentenció fríamente.

~o~

\- Príncipe Diamante, que grata sorpresa

La Emperatriz Galaxia se encontraba en sus aposentos, siendo atendida por sus damas de compañía cuando el platinado irrumpió en el lugar.

\- Siren, Crow, retírense por favor – ordenó la mujer

\- Pero Mi Señora, aún falta peinar su cabello – dijo la chica peliazul, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Siren guarda silencio – susurró por lo bajo la morena, temerosa de lo que Galaxia pudiera hacerle a su compañera por impertinente.

\- No te preocupes, Siren, así está bien. Ahora salgan – dijo tranquilamente la reina.

Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia y salieron presurosamente. Agradecían a Dios que el joven y apuesto príncipe se encontrara en ese momento, pues, si otra hubiera sido la situación, la imprudencia de Siren les hubiera costado caro.

Diamante avanzó galante hacia la mujer.

\- Luce cada día más hermosa, y debo decir que llevar el cabello suelto le sienta muy bien – el joven tomó delicadamente la mano de la reina y la llevó hasta sus labios.

\- Siempre tan encantador – ella soltó una risilla – dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

\- Las cinco sacerdotisas han sido capturadas… Selene está bajo mi poder.

\- Perfecto príncipe. ¡Conviértelas o mátalas!

\- Es por eso que he venido, Mi Señora – el hombre se hincó frente a ella – Selene tiene el poder de hacer que las demás se conviertan a la Verdadera Fe, y yo puedo encausarla a ello.

\- ¿Cómo, Diamante? – Galaxia sentía curiosidad.

\- Permita que tome a esa sacerdotisa como mi mujer, que a través del acto carnal yo limpie todo sus pecados, llevándola a la salvación eterna, bautizándola y después dándomela en sagrado matrimonio.

Galaxia no dijo nada. Su boca era una firme e inexpresiva línea recta.

\- Si usted me permite poseer a Selene y hacerla mi esposa, le juro por Dios que será una de sus más leales damas de compañía, piadosa, benévola y temerosa de Dios, Majestad.

\- Esta bien. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella, pero si no logras convertirla, mátala – sentenció cruelmente la mujer

\- Si, Majestad – el hombre hizo una reverencia, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. La suerte de la sacerdotisa estaba echada.

~o~

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Zafiro tenía el encargo de torturarlas a todas, hasta que la sacerdotisa lunar tomara su decisión. Sin embargo, la chica parecía tener un espíritu inquebrantable, y eso desesperaba a Diamante.

Aunque, el platinado sabía que tarde o temprano, la mujer terminaría escogiendo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado como para aguantar más, las otras mujeres estaban al borde de sus fuerzas.

\- Hoy se cumplirá la sentencia de la primera de esas pecadoras – dijo cruelmente el platinado – aún tienes la oportunidad de salvarla.

Selene estaba encadenada en la pared. Su cuerpo presentaba golpes y heridas recientes, producto de la golpiza que le acababa de propinar Zafiro.

El juez se agachó, tomándola de la barbilla.

\- Escógeme y sálvala. Sálvate a ti y a las demás.

Pero la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada, aún sin flaquear.

\- Estúpida – el hombre se levantó, soltándola bruscamente – Zafiro, ordena la ejecución de la sacerdotisa de Venus cuanto antes. Mándala a la guillotina.

El platinado dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta del calabozo, cuando escuchó el débil llamado de su prisionera.

\- Espera – dijo la muchacha – no la mates.

Diamante volteó a verla

\- Iré contigo. Te escojo a ti – unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica.

Sin ocultar su entusiasmo, el joven prelado le ordenó a su hermano que soltaran a las sacerdotisas, y en cuanto a Selene, que le curaran las heridas, la arreglaran y la llevaran a su habitación cuanto antes.

~o~

La habitación era un cuarto simple y sobrio. El amplio lecho con dosel ocupaba casi todo el espacio, el cual tenía unos cuantos muebles. Las ventanas ojivales de las cuales colgaban ligeras cortinas de gasa, permitían que pasara la luz de la luna llena, y más allá, se encontraba el pequeño nicho donde estaba la imagen de María y su veladora de luz vacilante.

Selene estaba recargada sobre unos almohadones; había sido bañada, curada y alimentada y ahora parecía otra. Su largo cabello rubio había sido peinado en dos extraños chongos de los cuales caían dos coletas, y había sido maquillada cuidadosamente.

Portaba un vestido blanco de seda con adornos dorados y unos extraños aretes negros que pendían de sus orejas. Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta.

Lentamente, ésta se abrió, permitiendo que Diamante entrara. Con paso seguro, se dirigió al lecho donde la sacerdotisa se encontraba, esperando su sentencia.

El hombre tragó saliva, sentándose delicadamente en la cama y extendiendo una mano hacia el femenino rostro.

\- Eres tan hermosa – le dijo, mientras la acariciaba lentamente – realmente, eres una diosa, y yo soy un simple mortal que cayó en tu embrujo.

\- Eso te convierte en pecador, según tu religión – le espetó ella.

\- Tu actitud sigue siendo la misma – el hombre esbozó una sonrisa – yo soy el camino de la salvación. Con el acto de la consumación de la carne, haré que te entregues a la verdadera y única Fe.

El hombre adelantó su rostro al cuello de la muchacha, depositando un húmedo beso. Ella giró el rostro, en señal de rechazo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Diamante la tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizándola, mientras su lengua bajaba por el hueco de su garganta.

\- ¡Ah! – Selene soltó un pequeño gemido, mientras una de las masculinas manos la apresaba por la cadera.

\- Eres hermosa – Diamante estaba agitado – te aseguro que tendrás ganada la salvación eterna – el platinado le dio un ardiente beso, explorando con su lengua la boca de la muchacha mientras que le subía la falda – te necesito desnuda, sacerdotisa.

De un rápido movimiento, el hombre retiró aquel vestido, llenándose la mirada del perfecto cuerpo. Se situó sobre ella, no pudiendo evitar recorrer con adoración la tersa y suave piel, internando de inmediato sus dedos en el cálido y virginal sexo de la muchacha, sintiéndose extasiado y nervioso.

Selene emitió una débil protesta, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda al contacto masculino, mientras Diamante le abría los pliegues, observándolos anonadado.

\- Bendice este lugar de pecado – repetía sin dejar de mover sus dedos – permíteme ser tu instrumento.

El platinado acercó lentamente su boca al sexo de la muchacha, saboreando y lamiendo cuanto podía mientras ella emitía un grito. Ahora entendía la debilidad de los hombres, pero dudaba que alguno pudiera haber probado fruta como aquella delicia que ahora atacaba.

Subió hasta el vientre de la rubia, depositando besos húmedos, recorriendo el deseado cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca, donde la dejó sentir su propio sabor.

Diamante se incorporó y se desnudó por completo. La tomó de un brazo y la sentó, para situarse tras ella, colocando el rosario de cuentas negras alrededor de su cuello, halándola contra él.

\- Nunca pensé que trajeras el arte de la prostitución en tus venas – le susurró al oído – escurres como una ramera. Creo que vas a necesitar que siga salvando tu alma.

Selene se sentía asfixiada. Se llevó las manos hacia el cuello, tratando de aflojar el agarre que el hombre ejercía sobre ella. De pronto, el agarre cesó y el patinado la empujó hacia la cama, empinándola contra el colchón. Selene se sujetó de las sábanas, mientras el hombre comenzaba a sodomizarla con los dedos.

\- ¡No! – gritó la muchacha entre jadeos, pero Diamante estaba embelesado.

Cerró los ojos cuando su miembro rozó los glúteos y la entrada trasera de la chica, dándole gracias a Dios poder estar en el paraíso, porque seguramente así era. Todo ese placer y éxtasis que la chica le provocaba solo podía ser obra del Cielo.

Selene jadeaba, restregando su rostro contra las sábanas. No era ese el destino para el que la habían preparado desde que tenía uso de razón, pero, sabía que algún día llegaría el momento de sacrificarse por los demás, y entendió que ese sacrificio era ahora. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el príncipe la tomaba de la cadera y la jalaba hacia él, sentándola sobre su regazo.

Diamante le abrió las piernas, colocándole una mano en el cuello, mientras que se acomodaba una de las piernas de la chica sobre un brazo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, le abrió el sexo.

La rubia arqueó la espalda, recargando la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del hombre mientras éste la penetraba lentamente.

\- Basta – dijo ella, sujetándose a él, pero no hizo caso. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras la cruz que pendía del rosario chocaba con la perlada piel de ella.

\- Tu alma hereje está siendo salvada del fuego eterno – jadeaba Diamante al oído de la rubia, sin detener las embestidas.

De un solo movimiento, el hombre la depositó en la cama, colocándose ahora sobre ella y entrando de nuevo, sin importarle el dolor de la chica. Le sujetó ambas manos y las subió por encima de su cabeza, enredándole el rosario en ellas.

\- ¡Arrepiéntete! – bufaba, mientras las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad

\- ¡Me arrepiento! – gritó la muchacha - ¡detente!

Pero ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax. El platinado arreció los embates entre jadeos que se mezclaban con los gemidos y sollozos de la sacerdotisa.

Diamante no podía más. Se aferró al femenino cuerpo al tiempo que ella arqueaba su espalda. Ambos habían sido atravesados por un brutal orgasmo que sacudió todos sus sentidos.

El joven salió de ella lentamente, mientras ésta, entre sollozos, encogía el cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma. Observó las sábanas manchadas, empapando sus dedos un poco y llevándoselos a los labios, como señal de la toma de la virgen que ahora había sido convertida al cristianismo.

Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó, acunándola entre sus brazos.

\- Ahora eres mía. Serás bautizada y tu nombre será Serena. Estas a salvo, querida mía, y ellas también lo están.

El juez Diamante se sentía satisfecho. María se la había entregado. Su alma había sido limpiada y la chica había sido convertida. No sentía remordimiento alguno. La tomaría cuantas veces quisiera porque, al final, era el precio que ella debía de pagar por embrujarlo, por tentarlo y por haberlo hecho caer en el fuego de infierno que le quemaba el corazón. Y todo aquello que vendría a continuación estaría disfrazado bajo el matrimonio y al amparo de Dios.

Fin

* * *

Qué tal Bombones!

Ahora si ya voy a arder en el mármol del infierno con este último capitulo, pero espero que al menos valga la pena que mi alma pecadora se condene y les guste xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por leerme y ufff! Ya me saqué esta espinita de Frollo y Esmeralda jajaja porque sí, tenían que acabar juntos aquí, o por lo menos Serena debía satisfacer los oscuros pensamientos de nuestro perverso principe.

Me retiro Bombones, no se olviden darle like a mi página en Facebook y pasar por nuestro grupo Constelación Estelar! Ah y ya viene la actualización de Moonlight Desnity, no se me desesperen.

Besos estelares! :*


End file.
